deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 3
Xbox One exclusive I don't get it. Why did they make it a Xbox Exclusive again? If it's multiplatform if it's a console exclusive at first... then it's too late. It's now multiplatform. PoopooManTheStoryTeller (talk) 23:06, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps to try and boost the sales of the Xbox One. They also have missions that are only available through using Smartglass, which is a Microsoft only feature. Dead Rising was on Xbox 360 and was never ported to other systems either, so it must be some decision making on Capcom's part. Edit: It is no longer exclusive though. :) It'll be coming to the PC in the Fall. Nixerix (talk) 00:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Time Limit According to the wiki normal story mode has no time limit. This appears to be wrong. I'm playing normal story mode and the time has been counting from 6 days. Also side missions do seem to have time limits as well. So it looks like story mode still has a timer. Yes, it's just a very slow timer. It has a six day time limit. If the information hasn't been fixed I can fix it, but I thought somebody already had in the article. Thanks for the reminder. Nixerix (talk) 15:59, November 27, 2013 (UTC) The game really recommend it! There is also a PC version of Play Game Hacker, download link here: http://playgamehacker.com/dead-rising-3-pc-version/ link to the video of the operation manager here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mMhy7vBV8U provides information for those who are unknown to them. Errors There are so many errors in the synopsis it's unreal. Davoooo (talk) 15:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Fix it then? Nixerix (talk) 15:32, December 7, 2013 (UTC) DLC Because the DLC that's being released seems to be four different stories all related to the game's canon events.. should they have their own section in the article, or have their own pages? The first DLC is being released in January, so I'm not sure how complete they're going to be yet. It might be a full few hours of game play like Case Zero/West was, but maybe not. Either way, this might be a good time to discuss what would be best. Nixerix (talk) 17:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Question Keeping in mind that I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN DEAD RISING 3 ON THE XBONE, should I buy the strategy guide because knowledge is power (also #yolo)? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 19:33, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Also: Will anyone else if I don't? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 21:04, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'd like to own it as well because I collect game guides. I'll probably get one in the future, but not the near distant future. Nixerix (talk) 03:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) okay so I'm having trouble completing certain missions and shooting speakers because Nick will not aim. Everytime I pull the left trigger to aim, he bends down like he is picking something up, but doesn't pick up anything. It occasionally happens when I press RT as well. It started as soon as I skipped the end of the cut scene where Nick gets his hand bitten by the zombie under the car. Anyone have any clue how to solve this problem? 21:05, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Geej24 Errr.... no. D: Sounds like a weird glitch or something. Nixerix (talk) 03:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ^^ OMFG, I hope that I don't run into this, lol!.. Just got into Rhonda's garage. (Got the game and started playing) .. Anyway, I was SO disappointed - when the time-limit message came up on screen, forcing me to give Dead Island (& Riptide!) a higher grade than this game; so stupid, takes away from the enjoyment of the game. Also the Wiki seems to be wrong, stating: "With this mode, the player can complete every mission and master all content with no pressure." (Game Modes, Story Mode) P.S. Besides the obvious, it is wrong because: "Overtime Mode (Chapter 8 - Hemlock Can Be Fatal) is the final chapter in Dead Rising 3, only accessible by completing chapters 0-7 in the seven day time limit and by delivering Rhonda to Gary." @http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Overtime_Mode_%28Dead_Rising_3%29 Nimd4 (talk) 13:32, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::You're more than welcome to change this yourself on the page if you feel that it's wrong or needs to be altered. Nixerix (talk) 14:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) MY CHAT any one else think that it doesn't need to be on xbox one or even a next gen console I mean look at it doesn't need to be on next gen when could have easily been on last gen Could have been. But it's not. --Nixerix (talk) 12:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :What a story mark. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 21:18, February 24, 2014 (UTC) What is with the completely inaccurate plot section? “During the events of Dead Rising 3, a nationwide pandemic of zombie outbreaks has caused human civilization to be nearly wiped out. 2 Contained zombies are accidentally released from containment starting an outbreak in Los Perdidos. Nick and other survivors must escape the city alive before the military performs a firebombing.” Um, no? All the major outbreaks were listed in the museum and there weren’t any that stated there were massive amounts of life lost to the extent of Las Vegas and that’s a single city. The US is doing just fine let alone “human civilization” where there’s no indication it spread outside the US at all and the zombrex chips made life safer than it was in DR2. Speaking of zombrex chips it was the intentional malfunction of them by Marion (and a spoiler character) that started the DR3 outbreak, not any containment breaches. Was this meant for another game or show? The source links to a destructoid review about the arcade DLC which says nothing about the passage above. I’d change it but the page is protected. Someone with editing privileges should remove it. 12:31, February 22, 2020 (UTC)